Movie 6 - Trailer Idea
by Misty Legionnaire
Summary: This small Drabble wouldn't let go, so here is an idea for what the sixth movie in the Transformers movie verse could be like.


I have this trailer idea for the next transformers movie that just won't go away. So here it is. Enjoy.

—

Voice over from first movie of Optimus Prime: And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home.

Scene 1: Mission City as the autobots pull to a stop while escorting the Allspark. The camera swings around and enters a nearby apartment.

Little girl "Car."

Teen boy looks out, grins, "Good eye. That's a Camaro. Nice yellow."

Hear transforming noises as the two gape.

A corner of a semi trailer appears in the window, a corner of a yellow door wing coming into view.

The teen grabs the girl, turns as an explosion rocks the camera.

Scene 2:

Zoom in on a picture frame sitting on rubble showing the boy and girl with two smiling parents.

Rubble collapses, shattering the picture and graying out the scene.

Voice Over from first movie of Optimus Prime: But we were already too late.

Scene 3: The camera faces the back of a person in military garb, rises above their back to show three graves with caskets waiting to be lowered as a priest sprinkles the dirt unto the biggest one.

Crossfades to the graves covered and mourners walking away.

A female military officer, walks over to the first person, "What do you want done, colonel?"

Scene 4: Galloway demanding weapons from Optimus from the second movie.

Optimus Prime: We have witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good.

Scene 5: A military bunker, where the remnants of Devastator are being systematically deconstructed, supplies stocked and moved.

The same female officer from the funeral stops beside the broad backed person, now in military fatigues, "Colonel, we secured the pyramid machine components. Sciences is beginning their study. We have more recruits for your consideration as well," hands over a file, "All have lost family to them."

Scene 6: Chicago under attack, citizens dying in the streets.

A Decepticon steps into an alley, cornering a pair of young women.

He laughs as he powers up his weapon.

Electricity strikes him and he's downed.

Soldiers exit out of the shadows and begin securing the downed Decepticon.

One solider nods to the women who grin malevolently, before saying, "Crate secured."

Scene 7: Switch over to the "Colonel's" back as monitor's show the CIA agent buying it from Optimus Prime's fire in Age of Extinction.

"One less loose end to tie. KSI is unaware of our involvement, Colonel," the officer states, taking a clipboard from the colonel. A gold band shines briefly on the hand before it's hidden behind the other hand at the back of the colonel, "Next Phase has started. I'll see to the cells."

Colonel nods silently.

Scene 8: Cybertron scraping the Earth, destroying cities.

Fade to a bunker, dust raining down as the image shakes ominously.

"Cells 16 through 33 are offline, 106 through 110 holding but will need relocation," the officer looks up, "What do you wish, Colonel?"

Scene 9: Optimus Prime and Megatron tied down to flatbeds, glowing chains pinning them.

The flatbeds are approaching a raised platform.

Megatron demands, "Who dares cage me?"

A man steps out of darkened stairwell to look down on the two Cybertrionians dispassionately.

Optimus asks, "You are the head of MECH?"

The man snorts, turns to salute, "Colonel."

Boots and pants exit the shadows first, then the camera focuses on the surprised expressions on Megatron and Optimus Prime's faceplates.

A dark voice asks as the camera pans up from the boots and pants up to military jacket with Leland labelled on the breast pocket, "Who did you expect Silas to be? A man?"

The face that glares from under the military cap is lined with hatred but that of a woman.

Voice over of Silas stating: Your war will end no more human lives. We will use your technology to secure humanity's place above your barbarism.

Scene 10: Flickers of fights, explosions, races through streets, someone clearing a war map with a violent sweep of a hand. Images of Barricade fighting another black and white mech, Hound facing tanks and helicopters, drones buzzing through a hole blasted through a building.

Scene 11: a hand holding a locket with the same picture of the teen boy, girl and parents with green grass in the background. "Silas" voice orders, "We learn who they are, take their technology and end their war. We take over to prevent them from destroying us."

The locket is snapped shut.

Scene 12: The half Autobot, half Decepticon logo fills the screen, before shattering into the Symbol of Mech.


End file.
